


Love you always

by arklaberry (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, RIP, Sad, icry, klangst, whydoidothistomyself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arklaberry
Summary: Just because you lost doesn't mean they did or does it? Basically where my two favourite boys die...





	1. Purple Bruises

_Lance pov_

I loaded my gun at my shoulder. Beside my stood the other paladins of Voltron: Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Allura. In front of us stood Lotor and an army of galra soliders.

I looked over to Keith, the black paladin. He nodded and I pulled the trigger.  _Bang_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~the beem hit the middle of a soliders chest. _Yes_ I chanted to myself. I knew we had this. After we took Lotor down, Zarkon was the only one left and Haggar of course.

Suddenly a clash rang in my ears. I heard my pain before i saw it. I looked down to see my left arm in a pool of blood on the floor. In horror I shrieked but that was not enough.

I had lost my gun, it was over for me.

 _Bang_ the bullet hit right below the end of my chest armour. _Bang_ another one logged in my neck. I was gone. 

The smell of metal scented blood started to flood my senses. With a thud my knees hit the floor. "GUYS," I mumbled a scream. Keith finally came rushing over to my side. "Lance what now... OH YOUR ARM. Who in fucking Gods name did this to you, I swear i have a sword for a reason." Keith shouted a little too loud.

My vision blurred but I kept my eyes locked on his memorizing deep purple eyes.

Pain was the only thing I felt. Everything else was numb. The scent of blood still lingering but the warmth of Keith's arms assured me that i would not die in vein. Pain and Keith were all I knew.

Through the pain, I winced and wisened my eyes. I looked at Keith and mumbled "I love you." 

"I love you always." He repleyed, sofly kissing my check. With them four short words I knew it would be okay if I faded. There was always him. He was alive. I looked up at him amd smiled weakly. Touched his check and then the pain was gone. I saw black for the last time. And in that moment his eyes were the only thing I wanted. to remember 


	2. Broken Memories

Keith pov

I picked up the memory box, filled up with pictures and momentums of my past lover and I. My hands were already shaking, my mind already fuzzy. 

The first thing in that box was surely the oldest. I grabbed up the frame and wiped off the layer of dust with my jacket's sleeve. "It's okay"  I assured myself. I looked down and to my surprise saw a younger version of the tanned boy and I grinning widely. We were both wearing Garrison uniforms. We both had the look of love in our eyes. How bittersweet, when I turned it over to check the date I realised it was taken hours before I simply 'ran away'. I perched the frame on my bedstand. 

I found myself facing the tatty box again and pulled out the next item. It was another frame, this one form wgen we first became paladins. In the photo we were boths sitting on golden sand, out hands interwined. The best thing about this photo was what was written in the corner in faded silver sharpie 'I love you always.' Those exact foyr words happened to be the last I ever spoke to him. I felt my checks dampen and wiped my eyes with my jackets sleeve. 'Why did i do this' I shrieked inside my skull. 

In a fit of pure rage I threw the frame on the cold floor. "Shite," I grunted.  I turned it over to see the clear glass had cracked right down the middle, seprating the brown haired teen and I. It's funny how this showed the ugly truth. 

He was gone. Lance died nearly three years ago. Every memory of him was erased minus the tatty box's contents sitting at my feet. Even his past position of pilot of the red lion had been taken over by Coran. No one seemed to mention his name anymore, no one expect for me. For the saying 'you don't realise how mych you live someone until you loose them' must me true to me...

Over the years I started caring less and less. My body filled up with scars due to my many unarmed tranining sessions. Agony ate up my senses and misery was the only emotion I felt. No one notice for I was always the depressed emo kid. 

It was on the 3rd anniversary of Lane's death when i finally cracked. I woke up that morning aching from my last battle. I turned on my bedside lamp but to my surprise sitting on my bedstand was a framed picture of Lance and I. We had been sitting on his bed. Lance had his guitar and was singing. I was sitting beside him with awe in my eyes. At the edge of the frame were the words scribbled in Lance's messy handwriting 'I love you too much.' 

I felt tears rushing down my checks. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. It suddenly felt like I was back in the soarching desert. I need to get out of this castle. 

I was sat in the cockpit of the black lion and flew her as far away as I could manage. To be honest, I had no idea where my destination was. My vision had not cleared enough to be completely sure too. I kept going for around twenty minutes and that's were everything wnet downhill literally.

My mind whirrled with images of Lance and I together. Bang. Crash. My eyes jottled shut and my mind quaked. I knew it was over I had crashed. 

Pain. The pain was unbearable. I knew I only had a few moments left. I would be with him soon. 

Memories started to flood out of my brain but only one stayed. As I breathed my last puff of fresh air, I imagined Lance's sea blue eyes. The freckles which splattered his tan checks. His soft lips. His round dimples cauzed by his bright smiles. I imagined his eyes the last time I saw him. They were struck with pain but still more beautiful than anything imaginable. Them eyes, the eyes of the weakened, the valued and the loved.

As i felt darkness swallow me whole one last time, Lance was the only thing i knew and his eyes were the only thing I saw. For the only thing i managed to mumble before I fell was 'I love you always.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so thanks for reading my wattpad is @ghostingurdreams if u wanna check out any of my other stories!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed lol my instagram is @ghostingurdreams btw


End file.
